Saw 8
by Wildcat2013
Summary: This picks up right after Saw: The Final Chapter AKA Saw 3D.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Saw 8**

**Bathroom**

Dr. Gordon throws the saw out of the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hoffman says to Dr. Gordon

Dr. Gordon starts walking out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Huh!" Hoffman says screaming at Dr. Gordon.

Dr. Gordon shuts the lights off.

"No! You can't fucking do this to me! Fuck you! No!" Hoffman says.

"Game over." Dr. Gordon says who has the last word.

Hoffman screams and Dr. Gordon slams the door shut.

**Abandoned Hospital**

Bobby Dagen walks through the halls looking for a way out. Bobby comes up to a door that says "Exit."

**Police Station**

A person in a black trench coat with a black hood over them walks into station.

**Evidence Room**

The person walks in to the evidence room where Jill's lifeless body sits with her jaw ripped open by the reverse bear trap. The person takes off the hood revealing Amanda Young's Brother Tyler Young.

"Shouldn't have gotten in John's business. If you stayed away you would still be alive. But no! You had to get in the way. Look at yourself. Your jaw is ripped wide open." Tyler says to Jill's lifeless body.

Tyler puts his hood back up and leaves.

**Hospital****Dr. Gordon's Office**

Tyler walks in Dr. Gordon's office and set's his coat down on a chair. Tyler sits down in Dr. Gordon's chair.

"If I were an envelope. I would be hiding in this desk." Tyler says to himself.

Tyler opens one of the drawers to find a yellow envelope. Tyler grabs the envelope and closes the drawer.

**Jill's Apartment****Hours before death**

"So what brings you here?" Jill says to Tyler.

"Pamela Jenkins will be coming here. John wants her to be in a game." Tyler says.

Somebody knocks on Jill's door.

**Outside**

Jill opens the door a little ways.

"Miss. Jenkins." Jill says to Pamela.

"Please, this will only take a second. We can help each other." Pamela says to Jill.

"What makes you think you can just come to my door like this?" Jill says.

"Because I found something you'll want to see." Pamela says.

Pamela hands Jill a piece of paper.

"Go on." Pamela says.

"Where'd you get this?" Jill says as she realizes the truth behind what's on the paper.

"It was at the location where John died. Does it mean anything to you?" Pamela says

"No." Jill says and hand the paper back to Pamela.

"Goodbye, Miss. Jenkins." Jill says.

Jill closes the door and Pamela sticks the paper under the door.

"If you think of anything." Pamela says.

Pamela walks down the hall to the elevator.

**Inside****Jill's Apartment**

"That's my cue." Tyler says to Jill.

**Outside**

Tyler comes out of Jill's apartment and quickly sneaks down the hall towards the elevator and puts the pig mask on. Pamela comes out of the elevator as Tyler had put a device in the elevator where it couldn't go down. Pamela gets closer and closer and then reaches the end of the hall and Tyler grabs Pamela chloroforming here. Tyler quickly takes the mask off and picks up Pamela and throws her over his shoulder.

**Jigsaw's Room****Before Game Starts**

Tyler sits in a chair next to John in the bed holding his hand.

"Tyler, you are like a son to me." John says to Tyler.

"And you are like a father to me." Tyler says to John

"Knowing your sister. She will fail this test. If she does, I will then likely die. If I do die, you will help Hoffman. What he doesn't know is that Dr. Gordon is helping. You and I only know that. If Dr. Gordon makes a wrong move you are to personally deal with it. Leaving you and Hoffman to carry on my life's work. If Hoffman makes a wrong move you know what to do."

Hoffman walks in the room.

"Get out. John and I need to talk." Hoffman says to Tyler

Tyler gets up and kisses John on the cheek. Tyler then goes over to the door disguised as part of the wall and opens it.

"Don't even try to listen or I'll kill you myself." Hoffman says in an angry voice.

"Keep burning your bridges, Hoffman. Pretty soon you'll have nothing left." John says to Hoffman

"And before you jump to conclusions, Hoffman. I wasn't going to. I have better fish to fry.

Tyler closes the door behind him.

"What's going on with Amanda? Didn't you tell me the only way to truly offer enlightenment is by detaching emotionally?" Hoffman says to John.

"But you can have something Amanda doesn't. Anonymity. That's the greatest protection. That's what I've given you. I need you to set up a game that may not be entirely clear to you right now. But I assure you that the people being tested are part of something much larger. They're connected. So in the end, all the pieces will fit together…and it'll be clear." John says to Hoffman.

Lynn Delon starts waking up in the next room.

"Amanda will fail you." Hoffman says to John.

"We'll see." John says.

John hands a folder to Hoffman.

"What's this? Hoffman says wondering what is being handed to him.

"It's time to play a game." John says.

"HELP. Help me. What is this?" Lynn says in the other room.

Hoffman starts to leave the way Tyler left.

"What is this? Please. Why are you keeping me here? What is this place? What is this place?" Lynn says as she is getting closer to where John and Hoffman are.

Hoffman leaves and shuts the door behind him.

**Hideout****After Amanda's Game**

Tyler walks in the hideout and sits down at a desk. He notices an envelope with a tape in it. Tyler opens the envelope and puts the tape in the VCR. John pops up on the screen.

"Hello Tyler. If you're watching this tape I'm more likely no longer alive. Your sister failed her test. I'm sorry to leave you but I think you're better off without me. I've taught you everything you need to know. You have been a great help in helping me do my life's work. Now I'm passing my legacy on to you. To teach people to appreciate their lives. I've helped you and your sister. To become better people. Goodbye and good luck."

The tape shuts off and Tyler shuts the TV off.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dr. Gordon's Office**

Tyler walks in the office as Dr. Gordon sits at his desk.

"Where's Hoffman?" Tyler says to Dr. Gordon.

"That's none of your business." Dr. Gordon says to Tyler.

"It is my business Gordo. I have specific orders from John to put Hoffman through a test." Tyler says to Dr. Gordon in an authoritive voice.

"Fine! He's in the bathroom. I'll take you to him." Dr. Gordon says.

**Bathroom** **Hallway**

Tyler and Dr. Gordon walk down the hall towards the sliding door of the bathroom. Tyler sees the saw lying on the ground. Dr. Gordon unlocks the door and opens it.

"Thanks a million." Tyler says

Tyler pistol whips Dr. Gordon and Dr. Gordon falls to the ground. Tyler goes over to Hoffman and slaps Hoffman to wake him up.

"Hey, I'm getting you out of here." Tyler says to Hoffman

Dr. Gordon grabs Tyler and throws him out of the bathroom. Tyler's gun falls out of his coat and slides down the hall a little ways.

"Let me guess. John told you to put me into a trap?" Dr. Gordon says to Tyler

"I'm not telling you shit." Tyler says

Dr. Gordon limps over to Tyler but Tyler kicks Dr. Gordon's leg and Dr. Gordon falls to the ground. Tyler tries to get away but Dr. Gordon grabs Tyler's leg. Tyler kicks Dr. Gordon in the face. Tyler goes for his gun and shoots Dr. Gordon with a tranquillizer dart.

**Trap Room**

Dr. Gordon wakes up with his hands chained up in the air and his feet chained to the floor.

"Hello! When I get out of this Tyler, I'm going to torture you so bad that you wish John hadn't picked you to carry on his legacy." Dr. Gordon says in an angry voice.

A TV in front of Dr. Gordon turns on showing Billy the Puppet.

"Hello, Dr. Gordon. As a fellow helper of mine you have helped me with my life's work. But you made a wrong move just recently." Billy the Puppet says.

Another TV turns on and shows a video of Dr. Gordon making deals to drug addicts that have been tested and passed. The video then shows Dr. Gordon killing Bobby Dagen.

"You have been dealing drugs to druggies that played my game and passed their test. Now you made them slip into a past thing which was a blast in the past for them. You made them slip into oblivion. You also killed Bobby Dagen who you helped rescue when is game was over and you killed him out of spite. For your test you are not alone in this test." Billy the Puppet says.

A spotlight turns onto a platform with a control panel. Dr. Gordon's daughter, Diana steps into the spotlight.

"Your life is in your daughters hands. In a certain amount of time your daughter must save you from your impending doom." Billy the Puppet says.

Another spotlight turns on shining on a go-kart with a sharp blade on the end. Several lights turn on revealing a track.

"At the beginning of the track is a go-kart. Diana must stop it before it rips you in half. Diana is to push buttons on the control panel to make something happen in this room. The buttons are not labeled. Will your daughter save you or will you be sent straight to Hell. Live or die. Make his choice." Billy the Puppet says.

The TV turns off.

"Come on Diana. Get me out of here." Dr. Gordon says to his daughter.

Diana presses a button and a glass shield pops up around the platform. Diana then presses another button. As she presses the button the go-kart turns on.

"Come on you stupid bitch. Get me out of here." Dr. Gordon says in an angry voice.

Diana presses another button and the go-kart begins to move.

"The only stupid bitch I see is you." Diana says to her father.

Diana pushes another button and the go-kart begins to speed up. Dr. Gordon screams as the go-kart gets closer and closer to him. Diana pushes another button and the go-kart stops inches way from Dr. Gordon.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Diana pushes the red button labeled as "KILL" on the control panel. The blade on the go-kart extends and shoots Dr. Gordon in the stomach area.

The TV turns on again showing Billy the Puppet.

"If you're listening to this Dr. Gordon then your daughter has pressed a button on the control panel labeled "KILL". At this very second you have a grenade in your stomach area. The grenade will go off once this tape finishes. Your daughter just signed your death certificate. As the saying goes Dr. Gordon, "Like father like son." But in this case like daughter. Your daughter will take over your spot. See you in Hell Dr. Gordon."

The TV turns off and Diana steps out of the spotlight and leaves the room.

**Outside Room**

Diana exits the room and closes the door. Dr. Gordon screams and an explosion is heard. Diana sees a box in the middle of the room. Diana walks over to the box and finds a key and a note. The note reads, "511 Park Avenue. Come alone and make sure you're not followed." Diana takes the key and exits the building.

**END OF PART 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Tyler's Hideout**

Tyler sits at his desk with a lost look.

**Flashback**

Tyler wakes up in a dark room.

"Hello. Somebody turn on the lights." Tyler says.

A TV turns on showing Billy the Puppet.

"Hello, Tyler. I like to play a game. As a drug user and alcoholic you tend to hurt the people around you. You turn to cutting yourself on the wrist and your thighs as a comfort mechanism. You do it to escape from this world. As an alcoholic you drink till you drop. You killed a man while under the influence of drugs and alcohol. He had a family. A wife and kids. You on the other have a family, but your family has fallen apart. Today you must save yourself." Billy the Puppet says.

A spotlight turns on a chair in the middle of the room.

"In the middle of the room is a chair. You will save yourself from your habits. Once in the chair you will be strapped to the chair and will have to use the joysticks to control the game on the TV screen. The object is to get the colored pills into the right containers. Play carefully though. If you drop the pill in the wrong container you will be injected with a deadly dose of heroin. You will have at least 4 minutes to complete this tasks. If you don't then you will die of a drug overdose and will never be heard from again. Live or die. The choice is yours." Billy the Puppet says to Tyler.

The TV turns off. Tyler goes over to the chair and sits down and grabs ahold of the two joysticks. Tyler's wrists are automatically restrained. The clock starts to countdown and the TV turns on showing the game. Tyler starts to put the blue pills in the container labeled blue and the red pills in the container labeled red. Tyler accidently puts a red into a blue. A syringe pops up and sticks Tyler in the arm and starts injecting him. Tyler gets more pills into the correct containers. The timer reaches 1 minute. Tyler fills both containers up and the TV turns off and is unrestrained. Tyler gets up and starts to walk away. Tyler stumbles and falls to the ground. A spotlight turns on and Billy the Puppet roles in on a tricycle.

"Congratulations Tyler. You passed your test. Will you appreciate life or take it for granted." Billy says to Tyler.

**Flashback Over**

Tyler comes through and looks at a TV screen on the desk and see's that Diana is pulling in. Tyler gets up and walks away.

**Room**

Diana walks in a half darkened room. Tyler stands in the dark part of the room.

"OK. I'm here but where are you?" Diana says to Tyler without realizing that he's in the room.

"Darkness is a good thing. You can use it as an advantage. The only thing that you should worry about is what's in the darkness when you're in the light." Tyler says to Diana.

Tyler steps out of the darkness.

"Are you Jigsaw?" Diana says to Tyler.

"Yes and no." Tyler says to Diana.

"What do you mean "yes and no"?" Diana says.

"The real Jigsaw is dead. I'm Jigsaw's apprentice. My name is not important to you right now. I have a question for you. Do you want to trade your old life in for a better one? Or do you want to walk away and go back to a world full of people of will lie, cheat, and steal from you." Tyler says to Diana.

"I want to trade in for a better one." Diana says.

"Good. You must make a promise to me and another apprentice who is watch us that you will never reveal who your true identity is. Will you do that?" Tyler says to Diana.

"Yes." Diana says.

"Will you be willing to give up on your other life and start anew?" Tyler says to Diana.

"Yes." Diana says.

"Good. Start with this." Tyler says.

Tyler hands Diana an envelope and hands her a black cloak with a hood.

"You will use this cloak to hide from the evil that surrounds us. You will hide in the darkness." Tyler says.

Tyler then hands Diana a pig mask.

"You will use this to hide your identity. Are you ready to leave your old life behind?" Tyler says.

"Yes." Diana says.

"Now go." Tyler says.

Diana walks away into the darkness. Tyler goes the opposite way.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dr. Gordon's Trap Room**

Police and CSI's walk around the crime scene. Detective Mark Willows walks up to the Chief.

"So what's the story on this?" Mark says to the Chief.

"A woman was walking by the building. Says she was on her way home from work. She lives a couple of blocks from here. The woman heard an explosion and called us. When we got here we found this." The Chief says to Mark.

"Looks like a Jigsaw game." Mark says.

"You betcha. And you'll never guess who it is." The Chief says to Mark.

"Who is it? Mark says.

"Dr. Lawrence Gordon." The Chief says to Mark.

"No way." Mark says to the Chief.

A CSI walks over to Mark and the Chief.

"We found these tapes in a VCR in the upstairs control room. I dusted them for fingers prints and there aren't any." The CSI says to the Chief and Mark.

**Police Station- Mark's Office**

Mark sits at his desk and watches the tape.

**Chief's Office**

Mark knocks on the door.

"Come in." The Chief says.

Mark walks in.

"You're not going to believe this. Dr. Gordon was working with Jigsaw. The reason why is that he was in this trap is because he made a wrong move. I don't know what that means. And that's not all. Dr. Gordon's daughter is the one that killed him." Mark says to the Chief.

"Well find the girl and bring her in." The Chief says to Mark.

"That's the thing. I can't find here. I had an officer go to Dr. Gordon's house. His wife said that she ran off with her friend and hasn't been home since." Mark says to the Chief.

"Call the TV stations and have them put an announcement on the TV." The Chief says to Mark.

"As a missing person?" Mark says.

"No. As a suspect in the killing of Dr. Lawrence Gordon." The Chief says to Mark.

**Tyler's Hideout- Room**

Tyler stands in the light part of the room waiting for Diana to walk in. Diana emerges from the darkness.

"Did you do what was in the envelope?" Tyler says to Diana.

"Yes." Diana says to Tyler.

"Good. Now follow me." Tyler says.

**Room**

Tyler and Diana walk in the room where his desk is. Hoffman walks in from the outside.

"Diana. This is former Detective Mark Hoffman. He's an apprentice also. He and I will be watching over you. We will teach you everything that you need to know. Now one last little thing." Tyler says to Diana.

Tyler goes over to his desk and opens a drawer. Tyler brings out a gun and walks back over to Diana.

"Before you can leave your old life behind you must do one last thing. To erase everything from your life. You will do what you are told. No matter how hard it is. Do I make myself sound clear?" Hoffman says to Diana.

"Yes." Diana says.

Tyler hands Diana the gun.

"Kill your mother. She's the only person standing in your way. If you kill her you will be free from your past and you can move forward. Now go." Tyler says to Diana.

Hoffman and Diana leave the room. Tyler goes over to his desk and opens a folder with pictures of people that need to be tested.

**Apartment Building- Elevator**

A man by the name of Greg Clark walks in the building and goes over to the elevator. Several people get on with him.

**Elevator**

The elevator doors open and the people get off at the second floor. Greg stays on with Tyler standing behind. Greg notices that the only button that is lit is 8. Greg sees a syringe in Tyler's hand and proceeds to pull out a gun.

"What floor you going to?" Greg says to Tyler proceeding to pull out his gun.

Tyler pushes Greg up against the wall and stabs him in the shoulder with the syringe injecting him. Greg passes out on the ground.

"I think were both going to the same place." Tyler says.

**Jigsaw's Old Warehouse**

Greg starts waking up in a chair with his wrist in leather restraints with a shotgun pointing at him. Tyler walks into the room.

"Well it's about time you got up. I was getting bored." Tyler says to Greg.

"Who the hell are you? Greg says to Tyler.

"My name is not important. I am the man that people call Jigsaw." Tyler says to Greg.

"You're not Jigsaw. Jigsaw was found dead with his throat slit." Greg says.

"Yes, but I'm his apprentice. Just like your friend Mark Hoffman. John a.k.a Jigsaw recruited him…"Tyler says but is interrupted by Greg.

"OK. What do you want from me?" Greg says.

"I want to play a game. As a fellow police officer you serve and protect the innocent and you put the bad guys behind bars. But lately you went AWOL. You killed the man that murdered your wife and children. Police claimed it to be a Jigsaw trap. After work you would go to the bar and waste your money to get yourself wasted. Or as I like to call it, relieving the pain. You drowned all your cares and sorrows in a bottle of alcohol. Today you're being put to the test. You are strapped to a chair with a shotgun pointing at your face. If you try to break free from your restraints the strings will pull the trigger of the shotgun and it will blow your face off. Will you sit there in idle and rot or will you break free from your demons." Tyler says to Greg.

"Wait a minute. He killed my family. He was a convicted felon. He didn't deserve a chance." Greg says to Tyler.

"EVERYBODY DERSERVES A CHANCE!" Tyler says getting in Greg's face.

Tyler then unlocks the restraints but the strings remain intact around Greg's wrists.

"Do you deserve a chance Greg? If you want a chance I'll give you a chance." Tyler says in a sinister voice.

"If you want a chance to live I'll give you a chance. There is one bullet in the shotgun. The shotgun is rigged to go off at one of strings being pulled. I won't tell you which one. You'll have to figure that on your own. Live or die. Make your choice." Tyler says.

Greg takes both hands and yanks the strings at the same time. The shotgun goes off but does nothing to Greg. Tyler yanks the shotgun from its holder and opens the shotgun to reveal a blank bullet.

"Fuck you asshole." Greg says to Tyler.

Tyler sits down next to Greg.

"I'm giving you a second chance at life Greg. Do you want to help me in helping other people that need a chance? I need a person on the inside. Are you willing to give up on your old life but you will work for me and continue in aiding the defenseless?" Tyler says to Greg.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dr. Gordon's House**

Diana and Hoffman enter the house with Alison not in site.

"If there is anything that you want from your bedroom go get it now." Hoffman says to Diana.

Diana goes off to her bedroom and Hoffman locks the front door in case if Alison comes in. Diana comes out of her bedroom with a duffel bag.

"She's not here. So I guess we'll be waiting outside for her." Diana says to Hoffman.

Hoffman unlocks the door and Diana and Hoffman walk out into the hallway and go back in as Alison comes off of the elevator.

**Inside**

Alison walks in the front door and closes it. Diana pistol whips Alison and Alison falls to the floor. Hoffman comes out of hiding.

"Why didn't you shoot her?

"I'm going to. I just wanted to pistol whip her." Diana says to Hoffman.

Diana points the gun at Alison's head.

**Outside**

The gun goes off with a flash of light in the window.

**Police Station- Interrogation Room**

Tyler is brought into the Interrogation Room. The two police officers walk out of the room.

**Observation Room**

Detective Mark Willows takes the gun clip out of his gun and hands it to Detective Mary Robinson.

"Turn the air off in there." Mark says to Mary.

**Interrogation Room**

Mark walks in the room and sits down across from Tyler.

"So tell me this. Why were you snooping around Jigsaw's old warehouse?" Mark says.

"I wasn't snooping for your information. Is it a crime to just walk around at night?" Tyler says.

"Fine then. Why were you walking around Jigsaw's old warehouse?" Mark says to Tyler.

"I didn't even know that was Jigsaw's old warehouse. I was taking a shortcut through the alleyway and the piggy's just happened to see me" Tyler says.

"Last time I knew that they were police officers." Mark says.

"Oh they are I just like to call them that. After all they are bringing the bacon home."

Tyler makes a pig sound and laughs hysterically. Mark gets up and grabs Tyler and pushes him up against the wall.

"Like to throw people around huh? I like it." Tyler says to Mark.

Mark points his gun at Tyler's face.

"Listen here dickhead. Don't try to play hardball with me." Mark says in an angry voice.

"Who's says I'm playing hardball. Now you listen dickhead. I'm innocent and you can check every camera that is on that street. Check them. I dare you or you afraid that I'm proving you wrong." Tyler says.

The Chief walks in.

"Let him go Willows. His alibi check's out." The Chief says to Mark.

Mark lets go of Tyler.

"Thank you so much Chief. I thought he was going to break my arm. You're a good man." Tyler says to the Chief.

"Please call me Daniel." The Chief says.

"Well I must get going now. It was nice chatting with you Mark." Tyler says to Mark.

Tyler gets ready to walk out and turns around to Mark and makes a pig sound then laughs hysterically on his way out.

**Outside Police Station**

Mark walks out of the police station and see's Tyler sitting on a bench and gets up walking down the street. Mark follows Tyler and stops at the corner and sees him get in his car. Tyler drives off to the red light. Mark gets in his car and follows Tyler.

**House**

Tyler pulls up to an abandoned house and quickly goes in. A few minutes later Mark pulls up behind Tyler's car.

**Inside**

Mark comes in the house through the back door with a flashlight and gun in hand. Mark hears a door slam.

**Room**

Mark enters a room with a safe in the corner of the room and notices the carpet is flip up revealing a door in the floor.

**Passageway**

Mark opens the door and walks down the stairs into a hallway. Mark notices an arrow pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Mark follows the arrow and comes to the big sliding door of the bathroom.

**Bathroom**

Mark opens the door to the bathroom and shines the flashlight over the room. Mark notices a hand sticking out of the bathtub.

**Highway**

Diana and Hoffman drive down the highway. All of a sudden a car cuts them off and sends the car out of control. The car flips and crashes through the guard rail. The car crashes down the hillside finally landed on the top.

**Hillside**

Hoffman looks over to Diana's dead body. Hoffman screams in pain as a scrap of metal is lodged in his stomach area. Hoffman drags himself out of the car and pulls the scrap of metal out of him and falls to the ground unconscious.

**Bathroom**

Mark reaches the bathtub and Tyler in Pig mask and robe injects Mark. Mark falls to the floor and passes out.

**Later**

Mark wakes up with the flashlight pointing at a tape recorder. Mark grabs the tape recorder and pushes play.

"Hello Mark. As a fellow police officer you tend to do things by yourself. Tonight you did just that and got yourself in a jam. As you probably already knew this. I am the next Jigsaw. And you will be my first actual test subject. You will sit here and rot in this room." Tyler says on the tape.

Tyler steps in the doorway. Mark notices him.

"I'm going to fucking rip your head off." Mark says to Tyler.

Tyler walks toward Mark and kicks up in the stomach.

"Good luck with that." Tyler says to Mark and walks back to the door.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Mark says.

"Game over."

Tyler slams the door shut.

**THE END**


End file.
